1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waste gas dispersion and more particularly to such dispersion by mixing with atmospheric air without combustion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to discharge waste gas into the atmosphere through open vertical pipes with or without a shroud surrounding the discharge end of the pipe and to introduce a fire suppressing material, such as carbon dioxide, into the waste gas prior to discharge from the pipe. This has not proven satisfactory because of the likelihood of reignition upon discontinuance of the supply of the suppressing material.
It has also been proposed to supply a fire suppressing material, such as carbon dioxide, at the discharge end of the pipe and while this may render the combustion smokeless and not visible it does not, in fact, snuff out the flame.
No successful effect has been made, to my knowledge, prior to my invention in Fluidic Seals for which an application for U.S. Letters Patent was filed on July 15, 1977, Ser. No. 815,992 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,908, to prevent ignition by static electricity generated by the waste gas flow.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,024 for Flare Stack Gas Burner there is disclosed a stack with a plurality of outwardly extending hollow vanes at the top with fixed inclined nozzles for discharge of combustible gas in flat streams for admixture with air to provide a hollow frusto-conical vortex combustion path to provide smokeless combustion. No other purpose was proposed or then intended but the structure there disclosed is useful for waste gas dispersal without combustion. In the structure of the present invention combustion is not desired and provisions are made to avoid the generation of static electricity and to introduce fire suppressing material to extinguish any combustion which might occur due to lightning or other causes.